Special Someone
by TheSchizophrenic
Summary: Christmas was supposed to be one of the most joyous day of the year but what if Mirajane doesn't feel joyous at all?


**Special Someone**

**Disclaimer: **I **absolutely do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: **Whoo.. Look whose writing! TADAIMA MINNA! Gaah~ You know that moment when you lost your motivation and inspiration to write? It's downright frustrating. Thankfully now I'm back! Aaaand I have finally finished my intership and my class presentation has been moved next year. (In case you wanna know. :D)

Anywaaaay, Here's my Miraxus Christmas fic. I just thought that I should write something for this upcoming Christmas.

Indulge! :)

**~o~o~o~**

_Kring. Kring. Kring._

The sound of the alarm clock woke up Mirajane from her peaceful slumber. With her usual grace she climb off the bed, arranged it, and went straight to the bathroom to freshed up.

After doing her usual morning routine, she went straight to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast when she noticed a note lying on top of the table.

_Good Morning Mira-nee!_

_Me and Elf-nii-chan already left and since you are still fast asleep we decided not to wake you up anymore. I prepared a breakfast for you._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Lisanna_

Sigh.

Today is Christmas day, but here she is. All alone.

Elfman will be going out with Evergreen to spend their Christmas together, so does Lisanna who will be celebrating her Christmas with Bickslow.

When they told her that they are both planning to spend their christmas together with someone else, she just simply said yes. At first they look too guilty to leave her alone for Christmas, but after she insisted that they should celebrate their christmas with their special someone, they agreed eventually.

Another sigh.

She had been too busy playing her role as the 'matchmaker', her role to take care and give happiness to her comrades that she forgot her own.

Not that she regret it. Of course not. It's just that she can't help it but to feel sad. Alone. Left-out.

She understands that her siblings are growing old and will eventually settle down with someone else.

"I should be happy for them because even if I'll be spending my Christmas alone, at least my siblings are not." She said to no one in particular, and after shaking her head she added. "I don't want to be so selfish."

After she finished eating the food prepared by Lisanna she quickly cleaned it up and went straight to her room. "I'll guest it will be better if I'll just spend my Christmas at the guild." Mirajane decided.

**~o~o~o~**

"Merry Christmas Mira-chan!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas beautiful lady!"

When she arrived at the guild, she was welcomed by the greetings of her comrades. Since it was Christmas day, most of the mages in the guild are out celebrating with someone. Lucy was out somewhere with Natsu, Erza had probably escaped to secretly meet up with Jellal while Gray was forced by a pleading Juvia to spend their Christmas together, whereas the Exceeds are hanging out somewhere with Wendy.

It seems that most of her guildmates has someone to share their Christmas with.

She even heard that Levy and Gajeel are out in the nearby bookstore.

Sigh.

"I should stop thinking that I am alone. I should be happy." Mirajane said more to herself than to others. She then closed her eyes while repeating her mantra.

_Be happy._

_Be happy._

_Be hap-_

"Mira-chan! Can you please refill my drink?" A costumer asked breaking her from her reverie.

"Ah. Coming!"

**~o~o~o~**

Once Mirajane finished her shift, it was still quite early so she had decided to walk around Magnolia.

She then encountered a big Christmas tree located in the very heart of the town. It was decorated with colorful Christmas lights that lightned up it's whole vicinity.

"It's beautiful.." Mirajane said in awe.

"Yes it is." A gruff voice suddenly interrupted her and when she turned around she was met with a tall muscular man, blond hair and a lightning scar no other than Laxus Dreyar.

"Oh.. It's you.." She squeaked in surprise.

She then reverted her attention back to the stunning Christmas decoration.

"Did you just came home from a mission?" Mirajane inquired breaking the silence between her and Laxus.

"Yes." The lightning dragon slayer immediately answered.

"Alone?" She added.

"No. I was with Freed because the two idiots have told me that they have to something to do this Christmas." He answered with his usual frown.

"Hmmm.. I see." She muttered.

"Actually.. My mission was a month-long mission but I make sure that I will finish it on Christmas day and because I am very powerful, I finished in just in two weeks." Laxus told her smugly sounding like his usual cocky self with his infamous smirk.

"You made sure to finish your mission on Christmas? Why? Is it because you want to celebrate your Christmas with your Grandfather?" Mirajane asked with her usual cheerfulness.

Laxus just snorted before answering her question. "Tss. Of course not." He simply answered.

Curiously Mirajane can't help but to inquire. "Then why?"

"I want to give my Christmas gift to someone." Laxus said non chalantly.

_Hmmm.. So even Laxus has his own special someone._

Mirajane can't help but to think and for a moment she felt.. sadder.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Laxus asked this time.

"Watching these wonderful decorations." Mirajane responded.

"Alone?" He inquired to which she simply nod.

"So Elfman and Lisanna are with those two huh? Figures." Laxus concluded.

And for a moment they just stood there together while watching the site before them.

"Well.. I'll be leaving now." Mirajane informed Laxus to which the blond simply nodded. "Merry Christmas!" She greeted before walking towards her place.

But before she even turned around the corner she was immediately called.

"L-Laxus? Do you need something?" She asked in confusion.

"Aaah.. I just thought that well.. You know.. Since we are both celebrating our Christmas alone.. Why don't we just celebrate it Christmas.. together." Laxus said while stuttering.

"Are you asking me out for a date?" Mirajane asked jokingly.

"Yes." He simply said.

"Alright then." She answered.

**~o~o~o~**

Since it was Christmas day, they found it impossible for them to find a vacant restaurant because most of the restaurant's are already fully booked, and so they ended up sitting in a bench, eating some sandwiches they manage to buy at the nearby cart back in the park where the big Christmas tree is located.

"Gaaaah.. Why is it so damn hard to find a vacant restaurant?!" Laxus complained in between mouthfuls.

"It's Christmas. That's why. At least we have an amazing view here." Mirajane replied.

"I agree." He said.

"Heey.. Aren't you supposed to leave now?" Mirajane inquired.

"Hmm.. Why?" Laxus asked with a raised brow.

"To give the gift for your special someone!" Mirajane answered.

"Special someone?" Laxus asked again.

"Yes. Special someone. What else do you want to call her?" She asked in return.

"How can you say that she's special to me?" Laxus inquired.

"Well.. It's really simple. You said that you did your best just to finish your mission just in time for you to give her your Christmas gift. So she's definitely special to you." She explained.

After Mirajane finished explaining Laxus just remained in silence before saying. "Yes. I guess she's my special someone." Laxus said as if he just realized it at that moment.

"See! So I'll be leaving now. You should go now to your special someone and tell her how special she is." She said with a wink. "Bye-bye!"

**~o~o~o~**

When Mirajane reached her home she was met with darkness and silence.

"So they are not yet here huh?"

After changing to her night gown and finished preparing herself to sleep she just remained lying on her bed.

_Is this how I will celebrate my Christmas from now on? I hope not._

When she was finally drifting off to sleep the sound of the door bell interrupted her.

_Oh. They are here._

While rubbing her eyes she began to make her way towards the door.

When she opened it expecting for Elfman or Lisanna she was surprised to see a different person standing infront of her.

"H-hey?" Mirajane said clearly confuse.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"It's fine. Do you need something?" She inquired.

"I just want to.. to give this to you." Laxus replied while showing her a silver box wrapped in an elegant black ribbon.

"Gift? For me? Why? Don't tell me.." Mirajane muttered.

"Yes. It's you. You are my... s-special someone." Laxus confessed.

Gasp.

"I have been intently watching you for so long, but of course you don't notice me since you've been to busy to serve and entertain those idiotat the guild. I-I li-like you." Laxus admitted.

_Really? _Mirajane can't help but to gasp having lost her ability to speak due to too much shock.

_Laxus? H-he likes me?_

"It's fine with me if you don't reciprocate my feelings. I-I just want to give my gift to you." Laxus added as he handed his gift to Mirajane.

"M-Merry Christmas." And with that he started to leave but he was immediately stopped by Mirajane.

"W-wait!" Mirajane said. "Don't you want to hear my feelings?"

Laxus then slowly turned around but remained silent.

"I-I like you too you know." Mirajane professed.

Laxus eyes widens in surprise.

"B-but you never talk to me. Well except when I have to take your orders, when you are asking me where Master is or when you just want to be rude. So.. I thought that you hate me." She added.

Snort. "Me? Hate you? Tss.. That's impossible!" Laxus denied as if it was the most hilarious thing he ever heard. "I like you Mirajane, and I am so happy that you feel the same way."

"Me too." Mirajane said with a bright smile.

And slowly they both unconciously started leaning towards each other as if they are being pulled by an invincible force until finally their lips collided.

After sharing a long passionate, mind-numbing, mind-blowing, breathtaking kiss they finally seperated from each other and stayed with their foreheads touching each other.

"Merry Christmas Mirajane.."

"Merry Christmas Laxus.."

Mirajane then realized that from now on she will no longer have to celebrate her Christmas alone or any days for that matter.

Because finally she found someone that will take care of her, someone that will ease her sadness and loneliness.

_Her special someone._

**The End.**

**~o~o~o~**

**A/N: **WHOOO~ I did it! So how was it? I hope you like it! _ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! _And don't forget to _review_guys! I badly need some motivation. •3•

Love. Love. Love.

Bye-bye!


End file.
